LA MARCA DEL DRAGÓN
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). [AU] He vivido cuidando al ser mítico que llaman "Supremo". La guerra de más de 3000 años entre los clanes Qin y Hailibu vislumbra su fin, pero ¿es para bien o mal? No sé la respuesta, lo que sé es que su sonrisa lo es todo para mí.


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura, hay personajes inventados por mí al igual que la historia. Está inspirada en Janifire Long debido a una plática con mi ahijada mayor sobre sus muñecas Monster High [derechos reservados de Mattel] y un cuarzo de la oficina de unos de los jefes de donde trabajo, que por cierto es el de la foto.

* * *

**LA MARCA DEL DRAGÓN**

**-O-**

"_Dos cosas me llenan de horror: el verdugo que hay en mí y el hacha que hay sobre mi cabeza"_

_Stig Dagerman_

_Escritor anarquista sueco_

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_Kioto, agosto de 2002_

—¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado Saena san?— pregunto el jefe de la familia Fuwa a la mujer que en ese momento le entregaba el _Yǎn-Lóngshén_, la prueba de que su hija era la reencarnación del Dios Dragón. Era un cuarzo de color blanco grisáceo que tenía en su centro la forma del ojo de este ser de leyenda en color ámbar y siendo su pupila una fina línea negra al igual que su orilla. Resplandecía al estar cerca de la pequeña niña de seis años que dormía en el futón de la habitación que hasta ese momento compartía con su madre.

—Estoy segura. Kyoko no debe permanecer a mi lado, pero tampoco puede estar al lado de su padre. Tú sabes que cuando se me encomendó la misión de robar el _Yǎn-Lóngshén_ para asegurarnos la victoria, no estaba en mis planes tener que llegar a seducir a Long Wang, pero en ese entonces él estaba igual de solo que yo y aunque en mí debió de pesar más el deber que mi condición de mujer, no es algo que no lamente, pero que ya no puedo deshacer —respondió la mujer que vestía como una kunoichi, mientras miraba a la chiquilla dormir.

—¿Acaso no amas a tu hija Saena kun? —pregunto la señora Fuwa con los ojos tristes y quien con manos amorosas acariciaba la cabeza de la joven deidad.

—Seré sincera… — se preparó a hablar ella en lo miraba a través de la ventana las montañas de ese escondido paraje en Honshu y daba la espalda a sus interlocutores. —No la amo puesto que no fue concebida del amor sino de un sentimiento de vacío que ambos intentamos llenar con el cuerpo del otro, pero no podía disponer de su vida porque aunque no me crean considero la vida como algo único y sagrado —esbozo una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca burlona y continúo con su explicación — ¿quién mejor que una asesina para saber lo que vale una vida humana? y no conforme con esto, el destino se burla de nosotros enviando al "supremo" en la sangre de los dos clanes enemigos. Esa es mi verdad, no quiero a mi hija, pero no debe ser encontrada por los Qin y sí para esto es preciso que muera, moriré peleando por ella; ya que ahora Kyoko representa el final de una guerra de más de tres mil años. ¿La protegerán?

—Por supuesto… no sólo por quien es, sino porque nosotros la amamos —respondió el único hombre en esa alcoba.

—Siempre fuiste mejor manejando sentimientos que yo, querido primo. Te confió su vida y su poder. Mientras este cerca del _Yǎn-Lóngshén_ estará controlada, pero no es algo a largo plazo. Haz lo posible para que su sello no sea quebrantado e instrúyela bien. Para bien o mal el destino ya ha hablado y por el momento nosotros tenemos la ventaja —al terminar de hablar vendó su rostro con una tela oscura y se marchó por la misma ventana en la que estuvo contemplando las montañas.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_Kioto, septiembre de 2013_

_Se dice que cuando llegue "el supremo" la tierra volverá a ser de los ultraterrenos. Seres que la humanidad ha llamado mágicos, pero que existen desde mucho antes que los hombres y mujeres mortales pisaran la Tierra. Entre ellos se encuentran dos clanes muy poderos. Los Qin, quienes descienden directamente del Dios Dragón y los Hailibu, quienes son sus cazadores y los herederos del Heian. _

_Como existe el Yin existe el Yang. La luz necesita de la oscuridad, la mujer del hombre para dar vida, la luna del sol, el día de la noche y la vida de la muerte. Los Qin estarán siempre en batalla con los Hailibu hasta que reencarne de nuevo Shen Long y éste incline la balanza a favor de uno u otro. Y ese día podría ser el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos._

_La rama más poderosa de los Qin es la familia Long y actualmente es regida por Long Wang, quien tiene un hijo varón llamado Long Qianzhi y está casado con Long Xing, maestra de los cinco elementos [madera, fuego, metal, agua y tierra]. Son protegidos por los dragones hermanos, las células consanguíneas menores en la línea de sucesión. Yinglong, Fucanglong, Dilong, Tianlong, Li y Jiao. _

_Los Hailibu son sombras sólo conocidas entre ellos, el sonido de un árbol cayendo en un bosque en silencio, la muerte que ronda en la oscuridad de la noche, un rumor, un recuerdo en el olvido. No tienen rostro, pero sus brazos alcanzan grandes esferas en la sociedad actual y han reclutado a seres externos a su linaje. Los Baihu y los Fenghuang, de las familias chinas están con ellos y en Japón se encuentran conectados con los varias estirpes de Han'yō. Se sabe de su conexión en Occidente, pero aún no se tiene una confirmación._

_El Yǎn-Lóngshén está actualmente perdido, fue robado del Templo Celestial de la familia Long, pero no se sabe cuál de los clanes lo posee actualmente. Es la prueba tangible que demostraría la reencarnación del Dios Dragón…_

_«¡Hum!, ¿qué más decía el Libro de Los Tiempos?... no pude concéntrame bien anoche oyendo las quejas constantes de Sho. Y el resumen debo entregarlo hoy al maestro Fuwa, pero que no haría yo por él.»_

Reflexionaba una hermosa joven de piel blanca, largo cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, imaginando su próxima boda con el único hijo de sus tutores. Se le había informado a la edad de doce años que empezaría su instrucción formal en el arte del espionaje, concretamente de una kunoichi para que fuera la esposa del treintaicincoavo comandante en jefe de la "Guardia de las Sombras" del clan Hailibu. Fuwa Shoutaro se tornaría en su esposo en cuanto él cumpliera los dieciocho años.

Ella había sido educada en el seno de una de las familias más importantes del clan. No sólo era la más perfecta ojousama sino que ha sido entrenada en diversas disciplinas marciales y alquímicas. Resultando en la mejor opción para la siguiente generación de protectores de los Hailibu.

—Kyoko chan, Kyoko chan… ya es hora de la clase de kanzashi jutsu. Vaya que ya le están esperando —grito una de las empleadas del okyu.

—Muchas gracias, Saki chan.

Ella salió corriendo hacia el dojo de entrenamiento, pero al pasar frente al oratorio familiar una extraña sensación la envolvió. Como si el viento en un susurro le hablará y le pidiera ir hacia allá. Camino en trance mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz entro en su cerebro sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Kyoko chan, ya estás muy retrasada para la clase. Ve por favor con tu maestra —la regaño cariñosamente la señora Fuwa.

—Si… eto… gracias —ella hizo una cortés reverencia y se marchó, por lo que no pudo ver la sombra de preocupación que se apodero del rostro de la señora de la casa mientras veía hacia el sagrado lugar.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En China en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una reunión en las oficinas del Grupo Dragón, presidida por Long Wang.

—Señor hemos capturado a Mogami Saena y la tenemos resguardada en la sede de Tokio. El jet está dispuesto para salir en el momento que usted lo desee —informo el jefe de sus rastreadores.

—¿Solamente la localizaron a ella? ¿Encontraron el _Yǎn-Lóngshén o a mi hija_? —pregunto un hombre alto de unos treinta y cinco años, de ojos dorados y piel apiñonada; guapo y de porte distinguido. Vestía como occidental aunque sus rasgos fueran orientales, en su lampiño rostro no se veía la batalla interior que libraba.

—No, señor. No hemos querido obligarla a hablar hasta no contar con sus órdenes —respondió su subordinado.

—De eso me encargaré yo. Esa mujer tiene una cuenta personal conmigo —se oyó la voz autoritaria de una mujer vestida a la usanza tradicional china desde la entrada de la Presidencia del conglomerado. Era muy hermosa, pero sus ojos reflejaban una frialdad que podía helar los huesos.

—Déjennos solos —fue la orden que secamente dio él.

Se quedaron solos, mirándose con desafío. Nunca se amaron, su boda fue uno de los tantos arreglos que se hacían en bien del clan Long.

—Tú te quedas a proteger a mi hijo y no hay discusión posible —fue tajante en su hablar.

Ella lo miro como si estuviera estudiándolo, queriendo saber la verdadera razón por la que él iría a ver a la madre de su primogénita. La posible usurpadora de todo lo que le pertenece a su hijo. Aunque la sociedad asiática en general vea en los hijos varones a los sucesores de la familia, esto no se aplicaba a los _ultraterrenos_, quienes veían en la fuerza y la sabiduría al verdadero heredero de su casta. El mejor ejemplo era ella misma, quien siendo la menor de cinco hermanos, aprendió a controlar los cinco elementos y no uno como sus consanguíneos. Se convirtió en la esposa del jefe del clan, pero ninguno toleraba al otro; él jamás volvió a compartir el lecho con ella después del nacimiento de Qianzhi, Long Wang consideraba haber cumplido al darle un descendiente a su estirpe. Pero Xing estaba segura que en lo más profundo de su alma albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a su hija en vez del cuarzo sagrado. Sabía que Saena no había amado a Wang, un reptil no tiene capacidad de amar, pero él si se enamoró de ella. En el fondo de su corazón aún ardía una flama de amor. Cumpliría con su deber, pero no sería el ser cruel y duro de siempre; no con ella. Y tenía un enemigo aún más poderoso en la hija de ambos, puesto que ella representa el amor que él aún siente por su madre.

—Ambos sabemos que sin mí no conseguirás la información que quieres, pero no voy a apresurarme. Tarde o temprano esa víbora me pagará lo que me debe —fueron sus frías palabras antes de regresar sobre sus pasos.

_«Lo que te debe. Nunca te quito algo Xing, puesto que yo nunca te amé. A su tiempo también me libraré de ti. La aparición de mi hija marcará tu muerte.»_

_«Mi hija… ya debe tener diecisiete años. ¿Cómo será? De lo único que puedo estar seguro es del color de sus ojos. Llevando mi sangre tienen que ser como los de todos los Long. Dorados en mayor o menor grado.»_

Se paró de su silla ejecutiva y se giró para ver a través de los enormes ventanales del edificio donde estaba. Saco su celular y dijo:

—Partimos en dos horas.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El día dio paso a la noche y con ella llegaron las sombras. La joven ambarina estaba caminando junto al río que atravesaba el bosque, esto lo hacía con frecuencia pues le gustaba sentir el viento de la montaña. Un deseo secreto que siempre había tenido era el poder volar y como tenía una imaginación muy vivida se subía a una enorme roca que estaba situada en la cascada donde desembocaba el río donde imaginaba que se lanzaba al abismo para luego poder ascender de nuevo gracias a unas enormes alas de ángel. Ella no poseía alas, pero envidiaba a los seres mágicos que sí podían hacer uso de ellas. El único talento que poseía era su facilidad para los hechizos, ya fueran de ataque o defensa, pero ella le gustaría ser especial entre su propia gente, sobretodo quería serle útil a Sho, quien sería el próximo comandante y su deber era protegerlo a toda costa. Ella lo quería desde niños, mucho antes de que supiera que se casaría con él. Era a quien podría llamar su familia, con él y sus futuros hijos ya no estaría sola, pues sus padres habían fallecido en una batalla contra los Long. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en su futuro esposo, por desgracia a veces el destino tiende a torcer el camino que nos hemos trazado.

—Ya es tarde Fuwa sama, los señores deben haber notado su ausencia y tal vez la mía. Déjeme ir, por favor —decía una joven sirvienta al heredero del okyu mientras arreglaba su sencillo kimono.

—Espera un momento, aún no es medianoche, hay tiempo todavía para seguir retozando un poco —respondió mientras jalaba su obi para volver a tumbarla junto a él.

—No… por favor, joven amo. Si la ojousama se entera de esto me puede costar muy caro. Ella le quiere de verdad y su furia puede ser proporcional a su amor —repetía la doncella en lo que evitaba las manos ansiosas del sucesor de la familia Fuwa.

—Pero yo a ella no le quiero. Es un matrimonio arreglado al cual me debo apegar por el bien del clan, pero yo no siento algo más que nada por Kyoko. Es insulsa, torpe, simple, sin algún atractivo físico más allá de sus ojos; que me haga tratar de olvidar todo lo demás. Siempre pegada a mí como una mascota fiel. Es tan molesta —hablaba despectivamente de su prometida y lo hacía sabiendo que ella lo estaba escuchando, haciendo más evidente el ardor que lo consumía por la muchacha.

Su entrenamiento militar era preciso y contundente, por lo que sintió su aura desde que había salido de su habitación. Su padre le obligo a siempre saber dónde se encontraba la joven, puesto que ella era un valioso tesoro al cual cuidar. Nunca entendió que tenía de extraordinario, él en cambio tenía mucho más poder y valor que ella para la familia Hailibu. Sabía que si se negaba al matrimonio sus padres lo culparían de cualquier problema que ocurriera por esto, pero si era ella quien se retractaba, él solamente asentiría y se buscaría a otra prometida más acorde a su persona.

Kyoko no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, escondida como estaba entre los arbustos. Su corazón literalmente se rompió al saber lo que en verdad era para el ser que más había amado. Su hermoso kimono salpicado de flores de sakura se rasgó al dar media vuelta y correr en dirección a la cascada. Solamente tenía un pensamiento, el de acabar de una vez con el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho, dolor que consumía el amor que alguna vez sintió por Fuwa Shoutaro; siguió corriendo lo más que podía en sus getas, pero tropezó de llano y al caer se deshizo su peinado; sus brunos y largos cabellos fueron alzándose a su alrededor, sus ojos dorados adquirieron una mirada feroz transformándose su iris en dos líneas negras, se levantó y literalmente voló a su destino.

Subió a la enorme roca, ya descalza y con jirones de lo que fuera su preciosa vestimenta. Miro al vacío y se lanzó de cabeza a él, esperando que con la dulce muerte todo terminara, pero el fin no llego, pues fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por un ser de enorme tamaño y gran presencia, quien se la llevo volando hacia donde se divisaba la luna.

—¡Oh! Shen, esta vez sí me engañaste…—dijo el rubio ultraterreno que se llevaba a la joven Mogami —jamás creí que reencarnarías en una mujer y sobretodo tan temperamental —mientras veía sobre su hombro izquierdo lo que quedaba de la catarata.

Pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre mayor, pero eso a él ya no le importaba. En sus brazos tenía su posesión más valiosa y era lo único importante. No alcanzo a ver que otra figura se unía a la vista por él.

—¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO SHOTAROU! —grito el treintaicuatroavo comandante de las Sombras a su hijo, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro durante proceso.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo una fiera mirada de parte del caído, quien se frotaba la parte afectada.

—Esposo mío, el _Yǎn-Lóngshén_ ya no está en el templo. Ha desaparecido —oyó decir a su mujer, quien fue escoltada por los guardias del palacio.

—No ha desaparecido, ya cuelga del cuello de su legítima dueña, —respondió él con pesar en la voz —la batalla decisiva ha dado comienzo. Estamos en manos de Kyoko.

—Exageras padre, esa tonta vendrá en cuanto yo se lo ordene. No tiene más voluntad que la mía —se vanaglorio el causante del despertar de la deidad sellada en el cuerpo de su ex prometida entretanto se ponía de pie.

—Esa estúpida arrogancia tuya ha puesto en peligro todo por lo que el clan ha luchado. Por lo que la madre de esa niña se dejó capturar, por lo que tu madre y yo hemos velado para tu propio beneficio. Eres un idiota... tú crees que solamente acabas de lanzar al mundo a una mujer herida y despechada, pero sábete bien que has hecho algo peor. Has despertado al Dios Dragón y lo que es peor con odio en su corazón hacia un Hailibu.

—¿Qué dices? Esa tonta es la reencarnación de Shen Long ¿Estás de broma? —la mirada acerada de su padre y el sollozo de su madre fueron las afirmaciones que necesitaba su escaso cerebro para saber que era hombre muerto.

—Debemos prepararnos, a estas alturas los Qin ya deben saber del despertar de su antepasado —dijo el actual jefe de las fuerzas secretas Heian.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Long Wang ya había aterrizado en tierras niponas y se dirigía a bordo de un convoy especial a donde se encontraba Mogami Saena. Sería un encuentro intenso, pero él no era de los que aplazaban las cosas y ese altercado estaba pendiente desde la traición de ella.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El responsable del bienestar de Kyoko se encontraba estudiándola mientras ella dormía en la recamará principal del palacio Long Men. Este había aparecido por arte de magia al sentir el aura de su señora al igual que la gema semipreciosa que colgaba de su cuello.

El guardián personal del mítico dios era otro ser de leyenda, que se suponía había desaparecido hace siglos cuando vagaba por el mundo humano en busca de alguna señal de la presencia de su maestro.

El _Qilin_ observaba fascinado viendo lo hermoso que era su actual señor. Le había servido desde el inicio de los tiempos y solo lo había visto reencarnar en dos ocasiones anteriores. La primera vez, él llego sólo al palacio y su apariencia era el de un anciano de raza negra de ochenta años; la segunda vez lo encontró él y era un niño de diez años anglosajón y se lo llevó al castillo, pero ahora era una bella guerrera japonesa de diecisiete años, además con sorpresa incluida. También era ultraterrena. Definitivamente era su apariencia favorita. Tenía experiencia con el sexo femenino, pero en ella se conjugaban demasiadas cosas como para ignorarlas. Habría que esperar a que estuviera consiente de quien era en realidad y la responsabilidad que implicaba.

—Saki chan, por favor descorre la cortina que voy a levantarme —dijo perezosamente la ambarina y al no recibir la respuesta esperada se incorporó de la cama y lo primero que vio al abrir sus orbes fueron los verde ojos de un muchacho de no más de veinte años, quien la miraba divertido.

Segundos después Kyoko giro en el aire para sacar el kunai que guardaba entre sus ropas, pero no lo encontró. En cambio estaba elegantemente vestida a la vieja usanza china de los nobles y se sonrojo tanto que hizo que el fuego que ardía en la chimenea se tornara en un remolino que amenazaba con incendiar la habitación.

—¡Extínguete! —fue la orden que dio el Qilin para que la amenaza cesara.

—Tienes mucho poder, pero eso no te da el derecho de desnudarme y causar la vergüenza infinita de mi familia y la mía —dijo sumamente enojada la ambarina.

—Te equivocas…

Ella iba a replicar, pero el rubio le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

—… como decía. Se me ha dado el deber divino de vestir y desvestir a señor de este palacio encantado y debo agregar que en esta ocasión ha sido un verdadero placer — y le dedico una sonrisa seductora —además de otras obligaciones de las cuales te irás enterando conforme aprendas a controlar tu poderío.

—Tu cara es un poema al desconcierto, y debo decir que me causa extrañeza que no me recuerdes, las ocasiones anteriores no tuviste dificultad de reconocerme Shen.

Kyoko vio en todas direcciones para ver con quien hablaba el ojiverde y no encontró a alguien más.

—Estoy hablando contigo reencarnación de Shen Long — y una gotita se asomó a su sien.

_«Este tipo esta demente, cree que soy el Dios Dragón.»_

_«No estoy loco y eres la actual representación de mi maestro.»_

_«La loca soy yo, creo que me respondió dentro de mi cabeza.»_

_«Estás algo zafada, pero aún no entras en la categoría de enfermo mental.»_

—¡Kya! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Quién eres? —preguntaba Kyoko mientras trataba de alcanzar la entrada del cuarto.

—En esta era me llamo Hizuri Kuon, soy el guardián del Dios Dragón, o sea soy tuyo —volvió a sonreírle de forma seductora entretanto caminaba alrededor de ella haciendo notar su presencia —y no es necesario que huyas… todo lo que contiene este palacio obedece tu voluntad.

—¿Todo?

—Bueno… casi todo —bajo la voz haciéndola sonar más ronca —yo elegí servirte, conservo mi libre albedrio, pero… si me das buenas razones puedo dejar mi individualidad de lado —él mismo se sorprendió diciendo estas palabras.

_«¿Qué extraño embrujo posees ahora? Yo nunca he querido renunciar a mi libertad, nunca cortaré mis alas.»_

_«Puedo escucharte… ¿puedes hacer que cese? Siento que mi intimidad es invadida.»_

—Ya te dije que solo tú dominas aquí en Long Men.

—Y vuelta a lo mismo, yo no soy quien tú crees.

—Mogami san mira lo que llevas en el cuello.

—No tengo nada en mi… ¡Oh!... es el ¡_Yǎn-Lóngshén_! ¿Cómo es posible? Estaba perdido… no puedo tenerlo yo, solamente… —balbuceo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama para tratar de entender que pasaba.

—… puede ser llevado por Shen Long, el Dios Dragón —terminó de decir él por ella — bien, ahora simplemente tienes que asimilarlo —dijo esto último y desapareció en el aire.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En las oficinas centrales de Tokio, ubicadas en el centro de la vida bursátil de Roppongi esperaba a su captor la asesina más temible que haya pertenecido a los Hailibu. No estaba atada, pero en la bodega de acero en la que estaba no había mueble alguno, no era seguro que estuviera a su alcance algún objeto. Cualquiera era una posible arma. La única salida era por la puerta de acceso y no había ventanas, un sistema ultramoderno de oxigenación ventilaba su celda.

_«La rueda del destino ha comenzado a moverse.»_

Saena descubrió que tenía una ligera conexión con su hija, por lo que sabía que ella ya no estaba sellada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un viejo conocido.

—Veo que eres puntual Wang. ¿No te parece arriesgado venir a verme sin tu "mujercita"? —pregunto burlona.

—Siempre me gusto tu humor ácido. Veo que no lo has perdido —respondió calmadamente Long.

—Deberías saber que solamente pierdo lo que quiero —y le hizo un guiño a su enemigo.

El silencio reino por breves momentos hasta que ella hablo de nuevo.

—Lo has sabido siempre —dijo con genuina admiración hacia él.

—Hace tiempo encontré un antiguo pergamino que mostraba las condiciones en las que debe nacer el Dios Dragón. Así supe que no habíamos sido los primeros en cruzar la línea que separa a los clanes. También supe por el mismo medio que Shen Long tiene un guardián eterno. El Kirin existe —acoto el hombre.

—No me gustan las deudas y voy a pagar información por información.

—¿Me dirás donde ocultas a nuestra hija? —pregunto esperanzado.

—No, pero te informo que ella ya no se encuentra donde la deje. La guerra se acerca a su fin. Ella ya tiene despierta su subconsciencia.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente una más descansada Kyoko bajo para desayunar, había estado deambulando en la noche por el lugar hasta que deseo encontrar respuestas y una puerta de abrió dejando paso a una biblioteca enorme con volúmenes desde el piso al techo en todos los idiomas conocidos, se acercó a una estantería para tomar un libro, pero este se desintegro y la rodeo. Al instante supo su contenido, estuvo jugando con ellos y poco a poco comenzó a recordar fragmentos de sus vidas anteriores. En ese instante acepto la verdad.

—Llévenme al comedor —conjuro en voz alta.

Ya estando sentada a la mesa vio una figura conocida.

—No te preocupes en poco tiempo recordarás todo, lo importante es que te prepares para enfrentar tu destino —acotó Kuon.

—Y según tú ¿cuál es? Porque el que se me tenía fijado como Mogami Kyoko se esfumo y no sé se espera de mí como Shen Long.

—Ya te dije que poco a poco… —fue su escueta respuesta y se sentó a la izquierda de ella.

—Pasando a otro punto ¿dónde estamos ahora?

—Long Men.

—¿Y dónde está Long Men?

—Donde el dios Dragón desee que este.

—Pero como yo no estaba antes, quiero saber ahora donde estoy.

—Ayer deseaste estar en Japón y es donde estamos —dijo mientras se llevaba una taza de té oolong a los labios.

—¿Estamos en Kioto? —pregunto atemorizada.

—No, y no tienes porque sentirte mal por lo que dijo ese insecto. Desde que sabe quien eres teme que te vengues de la peor manera, sin contar que sus padres no le dirigen la palabra y los miembros de su clan lo desprecian y ninguna de sus conquistas desea estar a su lado.

—Pero esas razones no son por quien era sino por lo quien soy ahora. Estuve ciega a la verdad, nadie me amaba en realidad, solo querían el poder que desequilibraría la balanza.

—A mí siempre me pareciste maravillosa —le susurro tranquilamente.

—Si me habías encontrado tiempo atrás ¿por qué no te presentaste a mí? —pregunto la deidad.

—Libre albedrío… te veía feliz y contenta; además si me acerque a ti para comprobar que Corn vibraba.

—¿Corn? ¡Un momento tú eras el hada Corn! ¡Eres un multiformas!— chillo ella.

—Bingo, Shen —se subió la manga del yukata para mostrarle un tatuaje con forma de dragón imperial que se desplazaba a través de su brazo izquierdo.

—Lo recuerdo… tenía seis años y tu aparentabas diez. Me enseñaste a Corn y él bailo para mí — dijo con deje de nostalgia en su voz.

—En ese momento confirme que estaba frente a mi maestro, pero no quise traerte ya que me contaste lo feliz que eras y lo bien que estabas con los Fuwa, pero no te perdí de vista. Por eso estuve presente ayer cuando ese bastardo se quitó por fin la careta.

—Eso quedo en mi pasado. Y es la última vez que se menciona —dijo ella con un tono de voz aristocrático, su verdadera forma de ser estaba emergiendo de su subconsciente.

Él se limitó a asentir.

—Hoy es 20 de septiembre, ayer fue luna llena, por lo que la luna menguante será el 31 de octubre.

Kuon escuchaba.

—Ese día se desdibuja la línea entre el bien y el mal, por lo que lo normal se contrapone con lo sobrenatural. Prepara todo para salir ese día. Para entonces ya sabré cual es mi deber.

Él volvió a asentir.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

En la mañana del 31 de octubre en víspera de Todos los Santos una pareja de novios recorría las principales calles comerciales de Shibuya tomados de las manos. Ella era muy bonita, de cabello naranja corto y de un estilo moderno y él de cabello negro ligeramente largo, cuerpo atlético y ojos cafés. La típica pareja que se preparaba a pasar Halloween en uno de los distritos más populares de Tokio.

_«Kuon todo está preparado para hoy en la noche. No me falles.»_

_«Nunca.»_

_«Deberán reunirse a las 11:00 de la noche para saber lo que he decidido.»_

_«Te protegeré.»_

_«Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario ya he previsto cualquier evento fortuito y nada escapará de mi control.»_

_«No es una opción Kyoko. Te protegeré acosta de mi propia vida.»_

Ella aún no se acostumbraba a que él la llamara por su nombre, pero sabía que no daría marcha atrás. Si de algo estaba segura es que cuando a ese hombre se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no había poder humano o divino capaz de sacársela.

Este mes a su lado había estado plagado de recuerdos y nuevas sorpresas. Él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, pero debía de cuidar el siquiera pensarlo. No quería perder al único amigo verdadero que tenía.

_«Gracias.»_

_«No me lo agradezcas. Te amo, quiero que lo sepas. No espero que sientas lo mismo, por el momento me conformo con decírtelo. Más adelante espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo.»_

Kyoko no salía de su estupor, por lo que se limitó a seguir caminando agarrando aún más fuerte la mano de su recién declarado pretendiente.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_«No hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla.»_

Y así el manto nocturno cubrió con estrellas la ciudad. Niños disfrazados se veían correr por las grandes plazas de Shibuya portando calabazas de Halloween con velas simuladas en compañía de adultos.

Había en los cines de estos mismos centros comerciales festivales de películas de horror y suspenso de los principales representantes del género. Como Guillermo del Toro, Stephen King o Edgar Allan Poe.

_«Mi favorita es Carrie.»_

Le dijo por telepatía Kuon a Kyoko en lo que esperaban por sus visitantes.

_«¿De verdad? No puedo imaginarme que un tipo duro como tú le guste una película de chicas.»_

_«En mi favor debo decir que es una de la mejores historias que haya escrito Stephen King.»_

_«De acuerdo, pero pongámonos serios. Ahí están todos. Han sido puntuales.»_

En la entrada principal del centro comercial de Fuji TV estaban los Fuwa, los Long y su madre, acompañados de sus guardaespaldas personales. Ambos se dirigieron a ellos y con el chasquido de los dedos de Kuon se transportaron al salón de visitas del palacio Long Men en el lado iluminado de la Luna. Era el sitio ideal para llevar a cabo los planes de Kyoko. Los custodios fueron puestos en animación suspendida.

—Demonio chupa almas ¿dónde estamos?

—Te gane esta mano Qilin. Sabía que el estúpido de S.h.o.t.a.r.o.u sería el primero en hablar sin haber pedido permiso. Me debes $1,000.00 dólares —dijo en tono juguetón y despreocupado Kyoko que ya había recuperado su apariencia normal.

En ese momento vestía un Shiromoku de la nobleza, pero su cabeza lucía despejada y no llevaba joyas, pero si lucía una magnifico maquillaje. Estaba deslumbrante.

A su lado estaba su protector, quien siendo fiel a sí mismo vestía cual hombre de negocios americano, pero esto no le restaba poder a su presencia.

—Te lo pagaré en la cena —bromeo con ella y hasta se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo.

Este trato dejo al heredero Fuwa con la boca abierta.

—Honorable Shen Long, estamos ante ti para conocer los motivos por los que nos citaste aquí —hablo zalameramente Long Xing.

Viendo uno por uno los rostros que se encontraban ahí, tomo aire y se levantó de su silla ceremonial.

—He decidido el final de la guerra que han mantenido por más de tres mil años. Y esta es mi resolución.

Regreso a su asiento y en su mano derecha aparecieron tres distintos lazos.

—Yo los ato para que no sigan haciéndose daño con el cordón del perdón… —comenzó a recitar ella.

Saena, Sho y Xing se lanzaron contra ella para detenerla, esta no era la respuesta que esperaban, Kuon anticipándose a ellos, los derribó cambiando a su apariencia de caballo con cola de dragón y cabeza de águila.

—…los ato con el lazo del amor para que ya no exista el odio en sus corazones… —continuaba el cantico de la deidad.

Kuon soplo fuego de su boca para hacerlos retroceder. Saena y Xing se habían coordinado en varios ataques, pero no lograban hacerle daño al Kirin.

— Y finalmente los ato con el listón del olvido para que entre nuevos recuerdos encuentren su destino… — estaba por concluir Kyoko cuando sintió el abrazo de su padre.

—Permíteme tenerte entre mis brazos antes de que te olvide, no sabes cuánto te amo.

—Si sé, pero esto no cambia las cosas. ¡Adiós papá, te quiero! —y al decir esto un vendaval envolvió a los presentes para regresarlos a la Tierra.

—… sea este conjuro extendido a todos aquellos envueltos en esta guerra maldita. Yo quien rijo a todos los elementos, borro los acontecimientos pasados y les doy un nuevo futuro.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Estas eran voces en el espacio…

_«Deseo volver a casa.»_

_«Volvamos entonces.»_

Long Men se perdió en los confines del tiempo, siendo de nuevo un recuerdo casi borrado en la memoria de muchos.

_«Kuon… yo también te amo.»_

_«Ya lo sabía.»_

_«Arrogante.»_

_«Siempre.»_

_«En mi próxima reencarnación podría ser un babuino, ¿dejarás de quererme?»_

_«No habrá una próxima.»_

_«¿Cómo lo sabes?»_

_«Me asegurare de que pases a mi lado la eternidad.»_

_«Te amo.»_

_«Y yo a ti.»_

* * *

**Notas:**

**- ****Yan-Lóngshén****: **significa el ojo del Dios Dragón en chino.

**- ****Kunoichi: **son mujeres ninja o practicantes de ninpo. Fueron utilizadas como asesinas y espías. El entrenamiento habitual de las kunoichi difería radicalmente en el conjunto de habilidades del ninja, si bien mantenían un núcleo común: _taijutsu_, _kenjutsu, ninjutsu_, etc. Se las instruía específicamente en un grupo de destrezas único que sólo una mujer podía usar. Este abanico técnico convertía a la kunoichi en una versátil herramienta contra el hombre. Como ya se mencionó, servían como espías seduciendo señores feudales para matarlos o conseguir información importante. Se dice que la belleza de las Kunoichi era tan grande que no había hombre que se resistiera a su mortal seducción. Las ninja fueron entrenadas principalmente para la seducción y es por ello que su enseñanza también abarcaba las relaciones sexuales, llegando incluso hasta el matrimonio para cumplir la misión.

**- ****Honshu: **es la isla principal del archipiélago japonés, en otro tiempo llamada Hondō[.2]La costa occidental de la isla está bañada por el mar del Japón (mar del Este), la meridional por el mar de Filipinas y la oriental directamente por el propio océano Pacífico. Limita, al norte, con la isla de _Hokkaido_, de la que la separa el estrecho de _Tsugaru_; al sur, con la isla de _Shikoku_, separada por el mar Interior de Seto; y, al suroeste, con la isla de _Kyushu_, separada por el estrecho de _Kanmon_.

-**Ultraterrenos: **Más allá de lo terrenal.

**- ****Qin: **descendiente del cielo, mitología china.

**- ****Hailibu: **en cuentos populares chinos era un joven aprendiz de cazador de dragones voladores.

**- ****Heian: **significa oscuridad en chino.

**- ****Long Wang: **significa Rey Dragón en chino.

**- ****Qianzhi: **significa poder en chino.

**- ****Xing: **significa estrella en chino.

**- ****Yinglong:** Mit. China. Poderoso sirviente de Huang Di.

**- ****Fucanglong:** Mit. China. El dragón de los tesoros ocultos.

**- ****Dilong:** Mit. China. El dragón de la tierra.

**- ****Tianlong:** Mit. China. El dragón celestial.

**- ****Li:** Mit. China. Un dragón menor de los mares. No tiene cuernos.

**- ****Jiao:** Mit. China. Otro dragón sin cuernos. Vive en los pantanos. Es el menor de los dragones.

**- ****Baihu: **Mit. China. Tigre blanco.

**- ****Fenghuang: **Mit. China. El fénix chino.

**- ****Han'yō: **son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yōkai lo que lo convierte en un ser híbrido perteneciente a la mitología japonesa. También se les conoce como semi-yōkai, hanyō o hanyou.

**- ****Ojousama: **significa señorita en japonés.

**- ****Okyu: **significa palacio.

**- ****Kanzashi jutsu: **significa el arte del combate con piezas metálicas o de madera que utilizaban para sostener el moño del cabello.

**- ****Obi: **es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

**- ****Getas: **sandalias de madera con pata de gallo.

**- ****Long Men: **La puerta del dragón donde las carpas se pueden transformar en dragones.

**- ****Qilin en chino/Kirin en japonés: **Animal quimérico con diversas variaciones. Originalmente era una jirafa.

**- ****Kunai: **es una herramienta japonesa posiblemente derivada de los trabajos de mampostería. Dos variaciones son el kunai corto y el kunai grande. Es un buen ejemplo de una herramienta muy básica que, en manos de las artes marciales de expertos, podría ser utilizado como un arma de múltiples funciones.

**- ****Roppongi: **significa literalmente 6 árboles. Desde la postguerra Roppongi comienza a cobrar fama por sus restaurantes, bares y discotecas. En Roppongi y la vecina zona de Hiroo se concentran además un buen número de embajadas y es lugar frecuentado por extranjeros residentes. Con las Olimpiadas de Tokyo de 1964 Roppongi se consolida como zona por excelencia de animación nocturna tokiota y unos años más tarde lugar de celebración de la hinchada brasileña en el Mundial de Futbol 2002 Japón-Corea. Y desde la apertura de los complejos Roppongi Hills (2003) y Tokyo Mid Town (2007) una de las zonas más modernas y renovadas de la ciudad. Así que en la zona de Roppongi tenemos los 3 edificios más altos de Tokio, sin contar con la nueva torre Tokyo Sky Tree. La Torre de Tokio (333 m), La Torre Mori (238 m) y la Torre Mid Town (248 m). Antes uno iba a Roppongi de noche; ahora también hay que ir de día.

**- ****Yukata:** es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

- **Shibuya:** es un barrio de Tokio. Se encuentra en la línea circular de tren _Yamanote_ en el oeste de Tokio, un poco al sur de _Shinjuku_. En Shibuya se encuentran varios centros comerciales de moda; el más famoso de ellos es el llamado "Shibuya 109" (ichimarukyū). Este centro comercial es muy popular entre los jóvenes, especialmente los adolescentes, y es famoso por ser el origen de la subcultura kogal. El panorama de la moda se extiende al norte hacia Harajuku y Shibuya cada vez más marca los patrones de la moda para toda Asia.

**- ****Shiromoku: **significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés.

* * *

**Gracias a Wikipedia y al internet ;)**

**¡Por fin acabe! Esta vez puse demasiadas notas. Muchas gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras, a quienes leen en secreto y sobretodo a quienes dejan me dejan un comentario o una sugerencia amable.**

**Espero que esta historia que hice diferente al resto que les he presentado les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
